


What A Time To Be Alive

by namelessgal



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cryo pods are everywhere, F/F, Humans and Protheans existed at the same time, Humans are extinct...? Maybe?, Liara is a badass, re-posted and edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessgal/pseuds/namelessgal
Summary: Humans and Protheans rose and fell in the same cycle, decimated by the Reapers. Both races left only traces of their existence scattered around the galaxy, traces that part archaeologist, part time information broker, Doctor Liara T'soni chases. When the Shadow Broker and Collectors both express interest in the Ancient Expert's work, Liara is determined to find out why. What she didn't expect to happen was to stumble upon a galactic conspiracy and an age old secret imprinted on her mind. Now, it's a race against time for the doctor and her crew to find the mysterious Shepard and warn a disbelieving galaxy of the impending doom that hangs over the galactic community. Re-posted and edited from fanfiction.





	1. Prolouge: The Last Ship's Log

The screen jumped to life and displayed a room with little lighting. Against the opposite wall were eight hibernation pods. The watcher’s view of the pods was suddenly interrupted.

“Ship’s Log; Lieutenant Commander Ashely Williams signing on. It is approximately the fourth month, 13th day and the 3051st Human Galactic Year. Time is 00:37. It has been 456 Galactic years, two months and 17 days since Project Prometheus was launched. It has been 217 days since our pods opened, and we awoke.”

“Hey Skipper,” a tired looking woman sat down in front of the recording device. She heaved a sigh full of exhaustion and ran a hand through her thick, dark hair. Silence pervaded the cabin as she rested her chin on her hand and avoided making eye contact with the recorder.

“So, if you ever wake up, you’re going to want to kill us.” The woman finally looked back into the recorder. “And not just for breaking regulation. It’s been a while since I’ve logged on, hasn’t it? EDI, how many days?” The woman looked to the ceiling and a smooth disembodied woman’s voice replied.

“It has been 53 days and 17 hours since you last updated the ship’s log Lt. Commander Williams.”

The woman chuckled to herself and ran her hand through her hair again, evidently nervous. “Guess I’ve been getting a bit lazy.” She snorted. “Though after I explain myself, I don’t suppose you’ll blame me, eh Skipper?” Ashely seemed saddened for a moment, before collecting herself and looking at the recording device.

“So, I am officially the last one left. I mean, other than you and EDI. Vega finally kicked the bucket twenty seven days ago. At least, I think it’s been twenty seven days.”

“It has been twenty-six days, Lt Commander.”

“Ah yes, thank you EDI.” She closed her eyes in grief briefly. “Anyways, I’ve come to say my good byes Skipper. Supplies are running low. I estimate that there are only enough MREs for another month, maybe less. And like hell if I’m sitting on my ass by myself for another month. Figured I should save the power for your pod. You still have another couple thousand years Skipper.” Ashely told the camera. She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands behind her head.

“We’ve had quite the run, wouldn’t you say Commander? I mean from N7 camp to killing those dammed Reapers, we’ve had quite the run.”  She directed a soft smile towards the ceiling before leaning forward, reaching for something behind the camera. Ashely withdrew her hand and a clear bottle was revealed in her hand. Inside was an amber colored liquid. Ashely held it before the camera, as if allowing the ‘Commander’ to examine the bottle.

“I found _this_ beauty in the med lab. Turns out the Doc had been holding out on us.” She fished around behind the camera again before revealing two glasses. She placed one in front of her and the other in front of the camera, filling them both with a shot of the amber colored liquid.

“Serrice Ice Brandy. Nothing quite like it. I remember you and Chakwas used to love this stuff. The two of you would drink an entire bottle by yourselves trading war stories.” Ashely looked at the bottle with a hint of a sad smile.

“Well,” she raised her glass. “Here’s to you, and Chakwas, and the rest of the crew.” She tilted her head back and swallowed the entire glass in one go, before slamming it back on the table and refilling it. “There are a few things I should probably explain to you before I get completely slammed.” Ashely raised her second glass and studied it appraisingly. “Then again, I might need to be a little drunk in order to tell you.” With a shrug she downed the second glass.

“Right so. I am the last one left. First Joker, then Jacob and then everyone else. Miranda followed soon after Jack. Huh, I guess you were right about those two. Hey, if you were awake, I’d owe you 200 chits, so I guess that’s a small blessing. Then again, I don’t suppose those chits would mean shit where we are right now. Right, so back on track. I suppose I am avoiding this just a bit, no?”

“You are avoiding the topic, Lt Commander.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know EDI. I’ll get to it.” Ashely waved her hand dismissively before returning her attention to the camera. “If you’re watching this, you’re probably wondering why you don’t see EDI’s body anywhere. Uh, well, we all decided, EDI included, that it’d be better to save the energy used to power EDI’s hardware, so that your pod would have power longer. EDI predicted that by placing her body is a sort of stasis it would add about a centaury to your hibernation. And this way, she’ll still have a functioning body when you wake so she’ll be able to help you. Hopefully.” Ashely poured herself another drink.

She swirled the brandy in the cup and took a sip, nursing the drink this time. “You’re going to be pissed but hear me out before you shut this off, Skipper. Part of Project Prometheus was not told to you. Yeah we lied. But it was for the greater good. At least that’s what I tell myself.” She sighed and finished the cup of brandy before pouring herself another.

“Miranda was in charge of this part. She and Chakwas outfitted you with more cybernetics. You were asleep for the entire thing, but you almost woke at one point.” Ashely chuckled to herself, taking another drink. “Scared the crap out of Miranda. The cybernetics she had just implanted in you not only increases your immune system but will also allow you to recover from wounds, poisons, illnesses, and the likes much faster than any other human.” Ashely refilled her glass.

“Guess it worked better than Miranda had expected. The sedatives wore off in minutes. And it was double the dose for any other human. Hell, the amount of sedatives we had to pump into you would’ve killed anyone else. And that’s only the beginning of your improvements.” Ashely finished her drink and filled her glass again.

“I’m going through this bottle a little faster than I’d like.” She sighed, downing another glass of the brandy. She rubbed her hand across her face, thinking of a way to inform the Commander of the news she held.

“You’ve had heavy bone weave and skin implants as well. Under that, all your bones have been reinforced with titanium bracers and the likes. I don’t really understand it, but, according to Miranda, you’re faster and stronger than any other human could ever hope to achieve. But that’s not the part you’re going to hate the most.” Again, Ashely ran her hand through her hair, a nervous habit, before filling her glass to the brim. She drank half of it before continuing.

“Miranda gave you implants in your head. I advised her against it, saying that you’d never forgive us for messing with your head, but she… ah…she made it clear that it was completely necessary. And you know I would never have agreed to it if it wasn’t for the greater good. I just hope you’ll find it in yourself to forgive us.” She finished her current glass and filled it again. The bottle was almost completely empty now.

“The brain implants will improve your biotics and make you smarter than ever before, and apparently, you’ll have a perfect memory. A blessing and a curse in that case I suppose.” She tilted her head back and finished that glass as well. “You have a port in the back of your head now too. You’ll be able to plug into a computer and download information. And another port for a biotic amp. Hell, your biotics now would make Jack jealous, even without an amp.” Her words began to slur. Ashely rested her head on her hand and rubbed her forehead. “It almost like you’re more machine than you are human now. I just hope you’ll forgive us. And that you’re still the same Commander Shepard. And that you survive another fifty thousand years.” She snorted. “It’d really suck if all of this was for nothing.”

She sighed and seemed to attempt to gather her thoughts. Ashely reached for the bottle again and began to pour the last of it into the glass before stopping herself. She placed the bottle down, leaned forward seriously. “Miranda died before she could completely finish stitching you up, so don’t freak the next time you look in the mirror. I told you she didn’t last long after Jack.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking.

“The new cycle is just beginning, apparently. The arrogant talking bugs’ plan worked in a way, I guess. EDI informed me a few days ago that the blue tentacle ladies the Protheans contacted have just begun their exploration of the final frontier. I wonder what they’ll think when they discover that it was explored and settled long before them.” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Though, I suppose they’ll find our messages and hints. I just hope they listen to them. And to you. Huh, that was always our biggest problem; getting people to listen to us in time.”

Ashely poured the last of the brandy into her glass and took a careful sip.

“Dammit if only they had listened to us!” She suddenly slammed her hand down on the table, making the camera, bottle and glasses rattle. The screen shook, and then fell, landing sideways. With another curse Ashely fixed the camera. “Sorry… it’s just… it’s just… I’m scared Shepard.” She choked out around building tears.

“We tried to warn them and they didn’t listen, we tried to save them and they fought each other. And now the two of us are most likely the last humans to ever live.” Ashely let loose a watery chuckle. “And now I have to leave you to fight the dammed Reapers by yourself.”

She rubbed at her eyes angrily. “When you were commissioned for this project you thought you were going to have your crew with you. Imagine our surprise when we woke forty five thousand years too early. Should’ve hit the dammed snooze.” There was no hiding the tears that made their way down her cheeks. Ashely took a deep breath to steady herself and then cried harder.

“I’m sorry ma’am. I really am. I’m going to die tomorrow, and I am going to be alone and you’re going to be alone in a new strange universe. I just wish we could be there to help you.” Ashely finally managed to collect herself and looked back into the camera angrily with bloodshot eyes. “Commander, forgive the insubordination, but I have an order for you. Don’t die. Don’t give up. Mourn us, but don’t be in a hurry in to join us. And hey, remember us okay? If you can’t find anything to fight for in this cycle, fight for us, fight to avenge us.”

Ashely straightened in her chair and looked at the untouched second glass of brandy. “Ah screw it, it’s not like you’re going to drink it.” She grabbed the glass and tossed it back, swallowing it with a grimace.

“If there is a heaven, meet me by the bar, okay Skipper? But only after you’ve kicked the Reaper’s asses to hell and back. And that is another order ma’am.” Ashely picked up her glass, drank half of it before placing it back on the table and addressing the camera again.

“Commander Jane Raina Shepard. That’s hell of a name. A name that will never be forgotten.” Ashely stood and snapped into a quick, neat salute. “It’s been an honor serving under you ma’am. And it’s been an honor growing up with you, fighting by your side, and I just… I just wanted you to know that, before I go, you were my best friend. I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything in this entire dammed universe. I’m proud to have made it this far with you. And I know that Anderson, your mother, Kaiden and the entirety of humanity are all proud that you are the one to survive and save the next cycle. I hope you’ll be able to see that when you wake.”

Ashely picked the half empty glass up, glanced at the camera and said; “Here’s to you Jane and all the lives you’ll save and the lives you have saved. I hope everything will be alright for you. And I’m sorry we couldn’t be there with you. The Alliance is proud to have known you. I’m proud to have called you my friend.” She tilted her head back and swallowed the last of the brandy.

Ashely leaned forward and braced her arms on the table looking into the camera.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I am going to drink myself to death. Kick some Reaper ass for us Commander Jane R. Shepard. This is Lieutenant Commander Ashely Williams signing off for the last time.” She leaned forward and pressed a button. The screen went black with a slight blip. 


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara T'soni; she's more than just a doctor.

_“Ship’s Log number four. This is the piolet Joker… er Jeff Moreau signing on. Man I’ll never get used to this!”_

_“It is necessary, Jeff, to leave an accurate-“_

_“Yeah, yeah to leave an accurate account of how Project Prometheus was carried out blah, blah, blah.”_

_“Jeff.” The smooth woman’s voice reprimanded._

_“Alright, I’ll get on it already! Jeez, woman. Eh, sorry EDI.”_

_“There is no need to apologize to me, Jeff.”_

_“Yeah, well – ah whatever. It is the 17 th day of the eighth month in the 2595th Human Galactic Year. Hey why do we say ‘Human Galactic Year’? It’d be so much easier to say HGY. And that was rhetorical EDI!”_

_“I know Jeff.”_

_“Ah, right. So, reporting now. Um no changes in the passengers, supplies are all good, no turbulence and no sign of trouble or Reapers. It looks like smooth flying today. All subjects are asleep and safe, vitals are normal. Adams reports that the engine core is running fine and smooth. Chakwas was put in hibernation earlier today and her vitals are running smooth according to Yeoman what’s-her – face –“_

_“Yeoman Kelly, Jeff”_

_“Yeah, her. We should be arriving at the ground base in about 16 days if the rest of the trip runs as smoothly as this. Reports finished, closing Ship’s log. Joker –“_

_“And EDI-“_

_“Signing off.”_

_***_

Doctor Liara T’soni, expert on Protheans and Humans, part time information broker, part time archeologist, was _not_ happy. And an unhappy information broker was not something to mess with.

The blue skin between her ‘eyebrow’ marks scrunched up as she scowled at the information displayed on the terminal before her. There was a mole in her system. Typing furiously, she quickly traced the information leak back to where the hack started. _Gotcha_. With a ferocious grin, all teeth, she sent the tracer virus through the link she had opened and shut her terminal down. Pushing away from her desk, the doctor marched over to the far wall where a picture of ruins hung.

She stopped before the painting, admiring it, and then placed her thumb on the bottom right corner. There was a slight buzzing noise before the painting lit up green.

“Welcome back Dr. T’soni.” An automated voice spoke as the painting, and the wall split in half, revealing a small room.

“Thank you, Glyph. Start the Tracer program please.”

“Certainly Dr. T’soni.” A silvery blue drone floated over to the opposite wall. The room lit up to reveal screens and terminals covering three of the four walls. Along the third wall were a weapons bench and rack as well as a glass case, in which resided Liara’s blue and white hard suit. She marched over to the case, quickly stripping out of her ankle length dress and into the skin tight evo suit.

“Glyph, send the coordinates to my Omni-Tool please.”

“Right away, Dr. T’soni.” Snapping the hard suit’s seals into place, Liara examined the weapons bench as her Omni lit up orange, signaling an incoming message. Flicking her wrist slightly, she activated her tool and opened the message and examined the map. Downtown Illuim, a bar called Serenity. Dancer named Murmur was her leak. A shame really, she had been such a good informant.

Liara deactivated her Omni and chose her weapon; the Shurikan III heavy pistol. She activated the mag belt at her hip and clipped the pistol in place, then chose an SMG and clipped it to her lower back as well. Liara turned on her heel and marched out of the room, the doors sliding silently back into place behind her.

With a sense of purpose and slight aggravation, Liara marched to the roof where her Hov-car was parked and climbed inside. Activating the auto pilot, Liara punched in the coordinates for Serenity.

***

Liara stepped out of her transport and on to the sidewalk before the brightly lit building. Strobe lights of all colors and people of all races spilled out the building, most of them drunk. A line was gathering before the krogan bouncer at the door.

Ignoring the line, Liara marched to the krogan. He glanced at her before snorting and turning his attention to the rowdy line before him. “Back of the line blue. And you’d better ditch those weapons before you reach the front.” He growled at her.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary, Mr. Achuze.” Liara replied coolly. The krogan, Achuze faced her again and bared his teeth at the blue woman. “You got a quad, blue, I’ll give you that, but you ain’t getting in here like that.”

“I think we can allow just this one time to slide, don’t you?” It was almost threating.

“No, I don’t think we can.” Liara sighed, why must it always be so difficult? Activating her Omni, she waved it towards the krogan, causing his to activate as well. The krogan looked at his in surprise and then grunted at her. He stepped out of her way and allowed her entrance to the club.

“She’s inside, Doctor.” Liara nodded her thanks, shut her Omni down, and strode inside. Inside was dark with flashing lights and grinding bodies. Pushing through the sweaty, throbbing, thrashing crowd of dancers, Liara made her way to the bar, where she furiously waved the turian bar tender over to her.

“And what can I get for you, sweet cheeks?” Liara crinkled her nose and replied

“I’d like a private room with Shuria Tingie.” The turian looked at her in surprise before snorting and cleaning the bar of empty glasses. “Would you now? So would everyone else here! Besides, Tingie doesn’t dance for other Asari!” He shouted over the insane music. “But I bet I could show you a better time than she could.” Liara curled her hands into fists on the bar, a purple blush staining her cheeks.

“I’m her boss for her other job!” Liara lied, praying that he wouldn’t pry. “An emergency has come up and I need to see her immediately!”

“What is her other job?” _Damn_.

“If she hasn’t told you, then it isn’t my place to do so. Can you send her out please? We need to talk in private.” The turian studied her for a moment. Liara couldn’t help the feeling of revulsion creeping up her spine. He nodded his head towards the private room, mandibles twitching slightly.

“She should be on break, room 13B. Last one on the left!” Liara nodded her thanks and dove back into the crowd, shouldering people out of her way. She finally had room to breathe when she made it to the hallway leading to the private rooms. She took a moment to catch her missing breath, and then looked to the two bouncers in her way. A turian and a krogan. Huh, they were often in places like this. Huh.

“I’m headed to room 13B please.” Liara told them. The turian nodded and waved at her to follow him.

“So, I’m guessing you’re tonight’s lucky winner?” The turian asked her as they made their way down the hallway bathed in pink. Giggles and moans sounded from each door they passed, some louder than others.

“You could say that,” Liara muttered to herself. The turian cast her an almost envious look.

“I didn’t think Tingie did private dances with asari.”

“Just business.” Liara said smoothly. He nodded.

“Right. Well,” they stopped before the last door on the left and he punched in a code. “Here we are. Have fun!” the door hissed shut behind her.

“I’ll just be a minute!” a voice called from the back room

“I can wait!” Liara took in her surroundings; leading to the back room was a slightly elevated stage with a single pole that reached from the floor to ceiling, a plush chair placed in front of it with an ice bucket of alcohol next to it, and against the wall to her left was a large bed with purple covers. The wall across from the bed was covered in mirrors, and Liara could see herself, despite the dimly lit room. She cut an imposing figure in her hard suit. As she heard heels strike across the floor, headed towards her, Liara straightened her back and lowered her brow. Even more intimating. She had come a long way from those remote digs.

The velvet curtain was pulled back to reveal a purple tinged asari with white facial markings. She wore a tight black suit that covered everything but her privates. Liara had to fight a blush when she saw the asari’s reflection. _Time to put on a show._

“Now, sorry to keep yo-“ the dancer stopped when she saw Liara. The Doctor could see a look of fear flash across her face in the reflection. The dancer swallowed nervously. “-waiting.” The dancer finished nervously.

“Hello Murmur.” Liara greeted the purplish asari coolly, turning around to face her. “Judging by your reaction, I assume you know why I am here?” The asari, Murmur nodded nervously. “Good.” Liara casually made her way to the plush armchair and sat down gracefully, before pouring herself a drink. She held the tonic slightly raised in her left hand, then unclipped her pistol from her mag belt, laying it atop her crossed legs.

“Please,” Liara gestured to the edge of the stage. “Sit. We have much to talk about.” She took a gentle sip of the smooth liquor. Murmur steeled herself and, banishing any trace of fear, marched to the edge of the stage and sat down gracefully. Well, as gracefully as she could with shaking knees. Liara hid her smirk of amusement behind her glass.

“You know, Miss Tingie, I was having the _loveliest_ evening. I had just received a shipment of Prothean artifacts and was examining them. I felt like I was on the verge of discovering something grand and new! Do you know that feeling? The trepidation? The excitement? It was perfect! And then…” Liara paused, shook her head sadly tsking slightly. She sighed dramatically. “I scanned the artifacts with my Omni-Tool and whoa and behold! Someone was hacking my information terminals! And they had level 2 access codes!” Liara took a sip of her tonic and eyed the sweating asari before her.

“Imagine my surprise and disappointment when I discovered that one of _my_ agents decided to betray me. I am a little insulted that you thought you’d be able to get into my terminals with a hack as archaic as the one you used. It was easy to track and send a counter virus.” A little lie, but Murmur needn’t know that. Since she had used such an outdated program, it was harder to trace and have a counter measure. Hell, Liara almost missed the leak entirely.

“So, do you know why I am here?” The purple asari nodded.

“Yes. You’re here to tie up loose ends.”

“And how am I going to do that?” The dancer squeezed her eyes shut and took a few steadying breaths. “By killing me.” Liara sipped at her drink studying the dancer before her.

“An interesting idea, but no.” Murmur’s eyes popped open and her mouth formed a little ‘o’. She opened and closed her mouth trying to form the words that she could not speak.

“What?” Liara casually took another sip of her tonic. “I’m not going to waste a heat sink just to put a hole in your head. I may need it later.” She took another sip. The drink was almost gone. “So, no, I am not going to kill you. Today. I may have use of you yet.” Liara drained the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass on the table, then placed her pistol next to the cup. She leaned forward, bracing her elbows on her knees, pressing her fingertips together looking at the confused asari over her fingers.

“Instead of forcing me to kill you, you are going to tell me who hired you to hack my systems. Then you are going to give them the information I tell you to give them. You will report to me what they do the information. You are going to tell me who they are, and how they found out that you work for me. You are going to tell me everything about them. In short you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do.”

The asari snorted. “What makes you think that someone hired me to do it?” Liara leaned back into her chair.

“Please, don’t insult me. You were making good money under me, but not good enough to abandon me. And the information you had access to is nowhere near enough for you to go off on your own and begin a new information trade. The only logical choice is that someone paid you for that information. And,” Liara waved her hand and a constricting rope of biotics appeared around Murmur’s neck. “If you want to live through the night, you will tell me.”

Liara tightened the biotic rope causing Murmur to choke and claw at her throat gasping for air. The dancer wildly sent a biotic blast out towards Liara, but the doctor just batted it away with little effort.

Liara released her hold from the dancer’s neck and Murmur fell to the ground, coughing and shaking, a hand grasping at her throat.

“I suggest you start speaking quickly Ms. Tingie, before I lose my patience again.” Liara stood from her chair and picked up her gun. She cocked it and clicked the safety off. “I said I didn’t want to waste a heat sink and blood is ever so hard to clean. So be a dear and tell me what I asked for please?”

The asari looked at Liara, terrified, nodding her head, a hand still clasped around her throat.

“Wonderful.” Liara discharged her pistol and clipped it back onto her mag belt before kneeling in front of the prone form. She grabbed her chin and forced the dancer to look at her.

“Start talking, Murmur.”

***

Now this was interesting. Liara was back in the hidden room in her office pouring over the information she had retrieved from Murmur. She was out of her hard suit and had changed into more comfortable clothes and was seated at a desk in the room. Data pads were scattered across the table top, each covering a different subject. A glass of water was balanced precariously near the edge of the table. Liara was hunched over her Omni-Tool scowling in frustration.

_Why would the Shadow Broker be interested in my data on the Protheans and Humans?_ Liara wondered. She straightened and examined the work in front of her. She had pulled all the information she had on the extinct species. Selecting the data pad closest to her, Liara brought it close to her face, scrutinizing the new information.

Murmur had revealed to her that the Shadow Broker had been sending several agents to different ruins and worlds once occupied by Protheans and Humans, but every agent had returned empty handed. Which must have been why the Broker targeted Liara’s databases. She had to find out why he was suddenly so interested in their galactic predecessors. For Feron.

Liara looked at the list of worlds Murmur had provided. Each one had once been habited by either the Protheans and/or the Humans. Each one had also been visited by a Shadow Broker agent.

“Glyph,”

“Yes, Dr. T’soni?”

“Cross reference this list of worlds with all known worlds once occupied by Humans or Protheans or both.”

“It is done, Dr. T’soni.”

“Now take out any worlds that have already been visited by Broker agents.”

“Finished Dr. T’soni.”

“Send me the list please, Glyph.” Her Omni lit up and she opened the message. Six worlds had not been searched by the Broker’s agents.

“Glyph, contact agents Silent, Scatter, Collector, Alpha and Delta and send them to these five worlds. Have them keep an eye out for any peculiarities, Ancients’ Tech, or Broker agents.” She sent the listed worlds to the VI drone.

“Right away, Dr. T’soni.” The last world on the list caught her attention.

“Glyph? What is the lost Manswell Colony?”

“The lost Human Colony, recently found by an asari archeologist expedition in 2186. It is located in the Centauri System on a small, unnamed planet that orbits the star Alpha Centauri B.” Liara stroked her chin thoughtfully, examining the data Glyph sent her. An asari archeological dig found the remains colony this very year. A mere eight months ago. She took a sip of her water.

“Glyph, contact the vigilante Archangel and tell him if he wants his revenge on the Shadow Broker he will meet me in the Presidium Commons on the Citadel a week from now. After you have done that, have my team prep the _Vanguard_ for a trip to the Citadel and for another longer trip after that. Reschedule all my appointments and leave the next two months free. Inform my agents that our system will be going dark for the next three days and grant any information or supply request put forward until tomorrow morning. Then lock down my office and activate protocol Protect until I return.”

“Yes Dr. T’soni.”

Liara quickly removed her data pads from the table, downloading all the information directly to her Omni-Tool instead of her information systems. She made her was to her hard suit and removed it from the display case, placing it in a compression case, packing her favorite guns into the case as well. Liara snapped the case shut and made her way to the door. She paused briefly at the door, looking back at the room. She flicked a switch and the room went dark and the wall slid shut efficiently hiding it once again. Liara turned on her heel and marched out her office.

_Time to go to Manswell._

The edges of her skirt flicked around the corner and out the door into the rainy night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is re edited from my Fanfiction account, under the same username. Basically, the idea is that Humanity had colonized and explored the Milky Way around the same time as the Protheans and, consequently, were harvested around the same time as the Protheans. This story is a major AU with a lot of creative liberties taken. The idea was spawned from Javik’s story and I thought it would make an interesting AU.


End file.
